1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of lowering plasma uric acid using a steroid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout this specification the term "uric acid" is intended to include salts of uric acid (urates), which occur together with uric acid in the plasma, as well as uric acid itself.
17.beta.-Hydroxy-4,4,17.alpha.-trimethyl-5-androsteno[2,3-d]-isoxazole having the structural formula ##STR1## is described by Example 22 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,743, which states that it "was found to possess a blocking action on the adrenal response to ACTH in castrated male rats". The current Chemical Abstracts name of the compound is (17.beta.)-4,4,17-trimethylandrosta-2,5-dieno[2,3-d]isoxazol-17-ol and the United States adopted name is azastene. A method for disrupting pregnancy using azastene is described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,926.
Plasma uric acid lowering agents are used in the treatment of gout (AMA Drug Evaluations, Third Edition, Chapter 24, pp. 364-373, 1977) and are of two types according to their mode of action. Probenecid and sulfinpyrazone are of one type which increases renal excretion of uric acid (uricosuric agents). Allopurinol is of the other type which decreases formation of uric acid. These agents are not effective in treating acute gout but are used in treating chronic tophaceous gout.
Colchicine and the antiinflammatory-analgesic drugs, indomethacin, phenylbutazone and oxyphenbutazone, are used in treating the pain and tenderness of acute gout. Corticotropin (ACTH) and the adrenal corticosteroids are also rarely used for the same purpose, but none of these agents affects plasma uric acid concentration.
Nor are any other steroids known to affect plasma uric acid concentration.